BE A HERO - Mode d'emploi
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Entre héroïsme et mensonges... Au quotidien, et derrière le masque... Ils se ressemblent mais n'ont rien en commun. Quand deux héros se croisent, se rencontrent... Recueil d'OS. Crossover One Punch Man / One Piece.
1. Turbulence

**Rating :** K

 **Genres :** Humour/Général

 **Disclaimer :** One Punch Man appartient à Eiichiro Oda et One Piece appartient à ONE et Yusuke Murata. Enfin... Je crois ?

 **Note :** J'ai découvert One Punch Man récemment, et très vite m'est venue l'idée de mettre Saitama en relation avec Usopp. Ces deux personnages, d'univers complètement différents, sont totalement opposés l'un à l'autre, et en même temps, _tellement complémentaires !_ Cet étrange duo s'est niché dans un coin de mon esprit et je pense faire plusieurs OS sur le sujet (mais les publications seront certainement irrégulières).

 **Note 2 :** Ce texte est partiellement inspiré du thème « Turbulence » donné lors de la 86ème Nuit du Fof, le 3 juin 2017. Je l'ai suivie de loin sans avoir pu participer, mais l'idée m'a trotté dans la tête un moment, jusqu'à ce que j'écrive cet OS.

* * *

 **TURBULENCE**

 **Où l'importance de bien choisir le nom de ses attaques**

\- TUUUUR... BULENCE !

Les deux réacteurs s'activèrent dans un vrombissement assourdissant. Une lumière verte souligna le contour des deux capsules circulaires tandis que les pales tournoyaient à une allure telle que l'œil ne pouvait plus les distinguer.

À peine une seconde plus tard, une violente rafale d'air fut expulsée et traversa la rue en ravageant tout sur son passage.

Une voiture vola dans les airs et s'encastra dans un immeuble voisin, au quatrième étage. Trois lampadaires furent arrachés du sol et retombèrent pêle-mêle sur une bouche d'eau qui explosa dans un geyser brumeux, provoquant un arc-en-ciel au dessus du bitume explosé. La rue n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines et de gravats. Un arbre déraciné entravait la chaussée détruite, un chat terrifié encore solidement agrippé à une branche, en état de choc et incapable de décrocher ses griffes de l'écorce.

Dans le lointain, une femme hurla.

Puis le silence.

Puis, un rugissement :

\- Ah ! Personne ne peut m'arrêter ! Moi, Turbulle Hanse, je vais détruire cette ville !

Le monstre se tenait au milieu des décombres. Infernal assemblage de pièces métalliques et d'organes huileux, sa silhouette humanoïde se dressait au sommet d'une boîte postale éventrée. Il avait les épaules démesurément grandes, chacune formée d'un immense réacteur rond. Ses bras étrangement plats et effilés, comme les ailes d'un avion, balayèrent la pluie d'enveloppes blanches, aux timbres multicolores, qui tourbillonnaient autour de son corps massif. Son torse était fait d'un solide alliage de métal, sur lequel s'alignaient deux longues rangées de mini hublots, dont l'un, situé là où se trouve habituellement le téton droit d'un homme, était brisé.

\- Ah, ah, ah ! Fuyez, minables terrestres ! Fuyez devant la force avionique !

\- Je... j-j-je ne f-fuirais p-p-... PAS ! rétorqua une voix, faible et gémissante.

Turbulle Hanse se hérissa du haut de son piédestal, son crâne étrangement allongé comme le nez d'un avion et intégralement rasé, pointant de fureur.

\- Qui ose se mettre en travers de mon chemin ?!

Un silence tendu envahit la rue anéantie tandis que les quelques civils ayant survécu à la rafale, et cachés ça et là derrière les gravats, observaient la scène, dans l'expectative. Y aurait-il un héros pour leur venir en aide, pour les sauver tous ?

Oui, il y en avait un.

\- C'est Sogeking ! Là, c'est lui ! Sogeking !

Une frêle silhouette capée de rouge émergea en trébuchant de l'ombre d'une camionnette renversée, comme si on l'avait poussée pour qu'elle sorte de là.

\- Je le connais, c'est un héros de classe A, nous sommes sauvés !

Les acclamations résonnèrent tout au long de la rue tandis que les civils soulagés se réfugiaient derrière le héros au masque jaune vif, sans remarquer que les jambes de ce dernier étaient agités de fols tremblements. Dans son costume de super-héros, Usopp n'en menait pas bien large. Il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait fini en classe A.

Certes, il était le dernier de la classe A. Mais c'était la classe A tout de même. S'il avait été excessivement heureux et fier au départ, il s'était vite aperçu qu'être un héros de classe A impliquait d'être confronté à d'horribles monstres tous plus terribles les uns que les autres. Et il n'était clairement pas taillé pour ça. Ouais, c'était top d'être un héros – il aimait beaucoup sa cape – mais il n'était qu'un type ordinaire lui. Un tireur d'élite aussi, on ne pouvait lui enlever ça, mais dans le fond un type ordinaire quand même.

Pourtant, en entendant les cris et les encouragements dans son dos, il sentit quelque chose monter dans ses tripes. Les applaudissements faisaient battre son cœur plus vite et les éloges résonnaient à l'intérieur de sa tête comme un millier d'échos. Il était toujours mort de trouille, ça oui. Mais Usopp... Non, Sogeking agrippa fermement le manche vert de son lance-pierre géant et piochant un projectile dans sa sacoche, se mit en joue.

Car Sogeking n'est pas un lâche.

 _\- Fire Bird Star ! Hi no Tori Boshi !_

Le projectile s'envola dans les airs, décrivit une courbe parfaite au dessus du bitume explosé et atterrit paisiblement aux pieds de Turbulle Hanse.

Les civils se turent.

La bouche d'eau cessa de glouglouter.

Le chat dans son arbre se cacha sous les feuilles.

Le monstre regarda le caillou à ses pieds.

Usopp gémit.

\- Me suis trompé de projectile...

\- Ah ! Tu te moques de moi, stupide terrestre ! Je vais t'anéantir !

Le monstre inspira un grand coup et haussa ses épaules-réacteurs.

\- TUUUUR...

Encastrés dans les épaules démesurées de la créature, les deux réacteurs s'activèrent, la lumière verte brilla, les pales s'emballèrent et...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Saitama.

Le jeune homme, habillé en civil, venait de sortir du supermarché attenant. Occupé à profiter des promotions exceptionnelles de ce samedi ensoleillé, il n'avait pas fait attention au remue-ménage à l'extérieur, malgré le vacarme de destruction et les cris d'horreurs. En même temps, il y avait de la sauce aigre-douce offerte pour deux tranches de bœuf achetées.

On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours. Et Saitama faisait toutes les promotions. Sans exception.

Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion. Et c'est les bras chargés de courses, heureux des économies réalisées, qu'il était sorti du magasin. Pour se retrouver face à un type bizarre avec des morceaux d'avions encastrés dans le corps qui hurlait à pleins poumons – si tant est qu'il y ait des poumons quelque part entre ces réacteurs...

\- ...UUR... BULENCE !

Surpris par l'arrivée inopinée de Saitama, le monstre se tourna au dernier moment, modifiant la trajectoire de son offensive. La rafale d'air souffla sur le héros de classe C, faisant claquer son sweat-shirt OPPAI et emportant ses sacs de courses – ainsi que tout le supermarché derrière lui.

Saitama bloqua. _Ses_ courses. _Ses_ promotions. Son visage se crispa de rage, mâchoire serrée et regard étincelant, il arma son poing et s'avança d'un pas fier et altier vers l'insouciant, l'inconscient, l'imbécile heureux qui ignorait à qui il avait affaire...

\- Coup Ordinaire !

Le poing vola. Et le monstre aussi.

Un peu calmé, mais toujours furieux, Saitama fit demi-tour et retourna au supermarché qui gisait cinquante mètres plus loin et dont le toit menaçait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Il avait prévu de la sauce aigre-douce pour ce soir. Pas question de changer son menu.

À genoux, terrifié par la puissance du 'Coup Ordinaire', stupéfait d'être encore en vie, et soulagé de voir le monstre hors d'état de nuire, Usopp essayait désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

Les civils, en voyant que l'attaque de Sogeking était un échec lamentable, s'étaient tous précipités derrière un monceau de gravats, certains d'être condamnés à cause de cet incapable de classe A. Franchement, à quoi servaient les dons fait à l'Association des Héros si des loosers pareils se retrouvaient en classe A ? C'est alors qu'un étrange cri avait retenti dans toute la rue. _« Coup Ordinaire »._ Puis il y avait eu un bruit de choc sonore, un sifflement comme si quelque chose de massif volait dans les airs, puis un autre choc sourd. Inquiets, mais curieux, ils s'étaient prudemment relevés et avaient découvert un spectacle saisissant.

Sogeking à genoux sur le sol, l'air épuisé. Et cent mètres plus loin, le corps désarticulé du monstre qui menaçait de détruire la ville entière.

\- C'est Sogeking qui a fait ça ?

\- J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire 'coup ordinaire'...

\- Imbécile, tu crois qu'un coup ordinaire aurait pu faire ça à ce monstre ?

\- Sogeking nous as sauvé !

\- Wahou, alors c'est ça la puissance d'un classe A ?!

\- C'est incroyable ! Merci Sogeking !

Usopp se redressa maladroitement en prenant appui sur le manche de son Kabuto. Sa première impulsion fut de dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'un autre avait vaincu le monstre.

Puis il croisa le regard émerveillé d'un petit garçon accroché aux jupes de sa mère. L'admiration qu'il y avait dans ses yeux d'enfant était si pure, si sincère... Usopp avait eu le même regard quand il était gosse. Et il avait toujours rêvé de susciter ce genre de réaction. Oh bien sûr, depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Association des Héros, il avait souvent vu des regards comme celui de ce gamin. Mais ils ne lui étaient jamais adressés.

L'autre type au 'Coup Ordinaire' s'était déjà barré. Il n'avait pas eu l'air de se rendre compte qu'il y avait des spectateurs.

Alors, ce n'était pas bien grave si Usopp en profitait un tout petit peu... Hein ? Cela ne ferait de tord à personne. Pas vrai ? Il pouvait bien s'octroyer une partie de la gloire. Pas la totalité, bien sûr. Juste un petit peu. L'autre type n'en saurait jamais rien. N'est-ce pas ?

Usopp se redressa fièrement.

\- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre ! déclara-t-il. Le grand Sogeking, héros de classe A, s'est chargé de donner à ce terrible monstre une bonne leçon !

\- Hourra ! Vive Sogeking !

\- Voilà le pouvoir du _Fire Bird Star_!

\- Vive le _Hi no Tori Boshi_! Vive Sogeking !

\- Héros de classe A ?! N'importe quoi ! Sogeking mérite d'être dans la classe S !

Usopp se figea.

\- Ouais absolument !

\- Classe S, c'est ça ! Faisons un courrier à l'Association des Héros !

\- Oui, il faut que Sogeking passe en classe S... Tiens, mais où est-il passé ?

Usopp courrait à toutes jambes, sans avoir la moindre idée de là où il allait. Il était incapable de réfléchir. Une seule idée tournait en boucle dans son esprit. _« Pas la classe S ». « Pas la classe S ». « Pas la classe S ». « Pas la classe S ». « Pas la classe S »._

 _Pitié, tout, mais pas la classe S..._

* * *

 **Notes :**

Avionique est un mot qui existe vraiment. _« L'avionique est l'ensemble des équipements électroniques, électriques et informatiques qui aident au pilotage des aéronefs et des astronefs dans l'espace aérien ou extraplanétaire dont les conditions de pression, température, humidité sont inhabituelles pour les systèmes électriques, électromécaniques et informatiques classiques. »_ Dixit Wikipédia.

 _« Fire Bird Star ! Hi no Tori Boshi ! »_ est le nom de l'attaque que Usopp/Sogeking lance pour brûler le drapeau du Gouvernement Mondial, à Enies Lobby.


	2. Colocataires (1)

**Note :** J'ai écrit la majeure partie de ce texte pendant mes vacances, cet été, sur l'écran tactile de mon téléphone portable, entre deux coups de soleil. Ce qui explique le gros 'craquage' de cet OS. (Le pire ? J'ai un deuxième texte dans le même genre qui va pas tarder...) **  
**

* * *

 **COLOCATAIRES**

 **Où les petits tracas du quotidien prennent l'ampleur de désastres apocalyptiques**

 **Insomnie**

Deux heures et trente deux minutes.

Saitama était allongé sur son futon, les yeux grands ouverts. Une mouche volait en cercles concentriques autour de l'ampoule nue fixée au plafond. Avait-elle un but précis, ou errait-elle en vain ? Elle tournait, tournait et tournait encore dans un léger bourdonnement continu qui se mêlait au ronronnement discret du frigo. Elle semblait pouvoir voler ainsi une éternité entière sans jamais s'arrêter. La vie d'un insecte avait-elle plus de sens que celle d'un homme ?

Deux heures et trente trois minutes.

Les ventilateurs internes de Genos vrombissaient tout bas dans l'appartement. Cela avait surpris Saitama au début. Lorsque le cyborg se mettait en mode veille pour la nuit, les gros ventilateurs de son corps de métal s'activaient dans un 'clac' sonore. Lui-même en état de demi-sommeil avait plus d'une fois violemment sursauté à cette occasion. Cela lui avait donné de sérieux doutes sur le bien-fondé de cette étrange colocation qui s'était instaurée lorsque Genos avait demandé - insisté inflexiblement jusqu'à reddition - pour devenir son élève. À plusieurs reprises, il avait failli dire au cyborg de faire ses bagages. La flemme l'en avait empêché. Et puis Genos payait un loyer plus que généreux, ce qui, vu la situation professionnelle de Saitama, était à prendre en considération. Sans compter que ça lui faisait aussi un peu de compagnie... ce qui n'était pas si mal, avec le recul. Il aimait bien Genos. Alors il n'avait rien dit et le cyborg était resté. De toute façon, si le bourdonnement était un peu fort au début, il diminuait vite en intensité, jusqu'à se mêler au ronronnement du frigo et se faire oublier.

Donc, tout allait bien.

Deux heures et trente quatre minutes.

Et puis, Usopp était arrivé. Saitama ne savait pas trop comment la chose s'était décidée. Attention, il aimait bien Usopp. C'était un bon copain. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses, quand ils jouaient dans la cage à écureuil du parc municipal. Usopp était drôle, lui aussi voulait être un super-héros. Il s'était retrouvé dans la panade un jour. Saitama l'avait laissé dormir sur le canapé, pour dépanner. C'était il y a trois mois.

Le soucis, c'est que Usopp ronflait. Ce n'était pas régulier. Parfois, ce n'était qu'un ou deux ronflements au milieu de la nuit et ça le réveillait à peine. Il lui arrivait de ne pas ronfler du tout sur toute une semaine. Et puis, de temps en temps, ça le prenait et Usopp se transformait en usine à ronflements. Avec rendement optimal. Le raclement partait du fond de sa gorge, gonflait dans la cavité de sa bouche avant d'exploser dans les airs comme un coup de tonnerre. Ah, ça, il avait le sens du rythme, Usopp. Il ne ratait aucune mesure, sitôt sa bruyante expiration terminée, le ronflement reprenait de plus belle, sur un tempo implacable. Ces nuits-là paraissaient interminables.

En plus, Usopp ne payait même pas de loyer.

Deux heures et trente cinq minutes.

Le pire - et le plus étrange - dans cette histoire, c'était que les circuits internes de Genos semblaient réagir aux ronflements d'Usopp. Résonance sonore, ou écho électromagnétique ? Saitama ne s'y connaissait pas assez en ingénierie pour le savoir. Et en fait, il s'en foutait un peu. Le problème n'était pas là.

Le problème, c'était que les ventilateurs du cyborg accéléraient progressivement à mesure que les ronflements du sniper résonnaient dans l'appartement. Et ce qui n'était au départ qu'un léger bourdonnement semblable à celui du frigo, se transformait dès lors en grondement terrible qui ravageait l'appartement, véritable tempête sonore. Peut-être que ça n'était qu'une stupide question d'ego, comme _à celui qui pisse le plus loin._ C'est vrai qu'il y avait parfois des tensions entre ses deux colocataires. Genos reprochait au tireur de profiter de l'amitié de Saitama, ce à quoi Usopp rétorquait qu'il n'était qu'un 'ersatz de robotique peroxydé sans aucun sens du style'. Mais ce n'était que des chamailleries, se disait Saitama quand il assistait aux prises de bec entre ses deux camarades.

Sauf que là, c'était trop.

Deux heures et trente six minutes.

Saitama se leva, balança un coup de poing à Genos, un autre à Usopp, et retourna se coucher.

 _Enfin le silence !_

Apaisé, le jeune homme put s'endormir.

###

Le lendemain.

Usopp avait l'impression de se réveiller après un long coma. Il y avait comme du brouillard dans sa tête et il avait du mal tenir debout. Il rejoignit Genos à la table du petit déjeuner et se figea devant le cyborg. Toute la partie droite de son visage était comme froissée, l'œil de ce côté-là complètement enfoncé dans son orbite.

\- Putain, Genos ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? T'as vu ta tête ?

Le cyborg jeta un œil – le gauche – au sniper. Une grosse bosse avait fleuri sur sa tempe et il avait un œil au beurre noir.

\- T'as vu la tienne ?

* * *

 **Lessive**

\- Usopp ? C'est toi qui a fait la dernière machine de linge ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête du nouveau mélange d'explosifs qu'il était en train d'expérimenter sur la table basse du salon. Saitama se tenait devant la porte de leur petite buanderie. Il portait son costume de super-héros : la combinaison jaune moulante, la ceinture blanche qui centrait ses hanches, les bottes rouges à ses pieds et les gants écarlates. Et enfin, gracieusement drapée sur ses épaules altières, sa cape… rose ?

Usopp resta figé une poignée de secondes, puis il explosa de rire.

\- Putain, te marres pas comme ça…

Le tissu avait pris une teinte vive, éclatante contre le jaune pâle de la combinaison. La couleur n'était pas sans rappeler celle du papier toilette. Cette idée redoubla l'hilarité d'Usopp qui s'écroula par terre, secoué de violents éclats de rire.

\- Sérieux, Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre ta cape à laver avec la mienne ? râla Saitama.

Il ne devrait pas rire comme ça. Surtout que c'était sa faute. Il n'avait pas fait gaffe quand il avait lancé la machine. Saitama lui avait demandé de prendre son costume puisqu'il était de corvée de lessive aujourd'hui. Et comme Usopp avait salopé sa propre tenue de héros l'autre jour, il avait tout mis dans le tambour de la machine sans se poser de questions. Du coup, sa cape rouge avait décoloré sur celle, blanche, de Saitama.

Le tireur parvint a retrouver son calme une minute. Puis il leva à nouveau les yeux sur la dégaine de son colocataire : en rose et jaune, il ressemblait à une glace fraise-citron. Un nouveau fou rire le terrassa.

\- Non mais comment je vais faire ? Je peux pas sortir dans la rue comme ça !

\- Il faudrait la faire tremper dans du vinaigre blanc… intervint Genos en sortant de la cuisine, un tablier à fleurs noué autour des hanches.

Le cyborg s'approcha de Saitama et pris un pan de la cape rose entre ses doigts métalliques.

\- Sinon, on peut aussi essayer le bicarbonate de soude. J'ai lancé une recherche dans ma base de données et il apparaît que le bicarbonate est très utile pour…

C'en fut trop pour Usopp. L'intérêt et le sérieux du cyborg à fleurs alors qu'il étudiait avec minutie la cape rose-bonbon de Saitama, qui semblait plus désespéré que jamais… le sniper explosa de rire, les larmes aux yeux et la poitrine douloureuse. Il se roula par terre, à deux doigts de s'étouffer, et son genou heurta le coin de la table basse sur laquelle il travaillait jusqu'alors. Les récipients tressautèrent, s'entrechoquèrent… et se renversèrent. Les composés soigneusement dosés d'Usopp se mélangèrent et une violente explosion retentit, renversant la table, le canapé et projetant le sniper contre le mur, le visage couvert de suie et les cheveux en pétard.

\- Le bicarbonate de soude est aussi efficace contre les tâches de suie, fit remarquer Genos.

* * *

 **Épices**

Extraits de wasabi et curcuma. Un peu de poudre de piment vert... Usopp mélangea rapidement sa préparation avant de la passer au mortier. Pilon fermement en main, il entreprit d'écraser la composition jusqu'à obtenir une fine poudre brune. Il rajouta de l'eau et un peu de farine pour épaissir avant de remuer énergiquement de façon à obtenir une pâte épaisse et malléable. Prélevant une petite quantité de la substance, il forma une boule entre ses doigts qu'il fit rouler entre les paumes de ses mains jusqu'à obtenir une bille solide.

Il déposa le résultat de son labeur dans un petit ramequin et entreprit de faire d'autres boulettes avec la pâte restante.

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'y fait jamais attention, remarqua Saitama, allongé sur le canapé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Les pigeons, précisa son ami en désignant la télévision.

Assis par terre devant la table basse sur laquelle il travaillait, Usopp tourna la tête vers le téléviseur sur l'écran duquel voltigeait une nuée de volatiles.

\- Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les pigeons ?

\- Ils sont obligés de refaire leurs nids chaque fois qu'un bâtiment est détruit par un monstre. Or, comme les attaques se font de plus en plus nombreuses, ils doivent tout le temps déménager.

Usopp cligna des yeux, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre son colocataire faire des phrases aussi longues. Il réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Bah, ce ne sont que des pigeons.

\- Mais quand même. C'est chiant de déménager...

Usopp leva les yeux au ciel – enfin, au plafond. Genos avait plus d'une fois proposé qu'ils emménagent dans un appartement plus grand, ce que le tireur d'élite approuvait totalement : à trois dans ce minuscule studio, c'était galère. Mais Saitama avait toujours refusé. Les recherches pour trouver le logement qui conviendrait à tous, les cartons à faire pour les défaire à peine un jour plus tard, le véhicule à louer _et à payer_. Sans compter qu'un logement plus grand coûterait plus cher (Genos bombait alors le torse en affirmant pouvoir payer pour les autres, et Usopp se faisait, lui, tout petit sur sa chaise). Bref, trop de complications et d'efforts à fournir.

Ils restaient donc dans leur petit studio décrépi de la ville Z.

Saitama tendit la main et attrapa un gâteau apéritif dans le bol posé sur la table basse avant de le porter machinalement à sa bouche. Usopp secoua la tête et piocha à son tour dans le bol (c'était des CreespyBilles, les meilleurs !).

Le tireur d'élite retourna à la confection de ses boulettes épicées, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix off du documentaire décrire les difficultés de logement des pigeons. Bientôt, il eut devant lui une quantité satisfaisante de billes épicées. Un sourire vindicatif déforma ses lèvres : les monstres n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir, ils allaient cracher leurs entrailles avec ces nouveaux projectiles.

Sans oublier sa botte secrète !

Il prit entre ses doigts la boulette brune, tirant presque sur le violet, qu'il avait préparé plus tôt avec un ingrédient spécial et particulièrement rare : du Piment Tonttata. La propriété épicée de cette bille dépassait toutes les normes et ravagerait celui qui aurait le malheur d'y goûter. C'était une arme spéciale, le _Tatababasco_ , à réserver aux plus terribles ennemis. Grâce à cette boulette unique, il serait invincible et...

\- Les pigeons pourraient se venger.

\- Hein ? bredouilla Usopp, interrompu dans son envolée imaginaire.

\- Les pigeons, répéta Saitama. Si on ne fait rien pour les aider, ils pourraient se changer en monstres et se venger des humains.

Le tireur resta muet un instant face à cette idée.

\- Boh, ce ne sont que des pigeons.

\- Faut se méfier des pigeons, souligna Saitama.

Les yeux fixés sur la télévision, ce dernier tendit la main pour attraper un gâteau, mais ses doigts se refermèrent par erreur sur l'une des boulettes Wasabi qu'Usopp avait préparé. Ce dernier hoqueta en voyant son ami porter la bille épicée à sa bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'arrêter, Saitama avala tout rond la boulette.

Usopp retint sa respiration, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, mais Saitama resta sans réaction. Interloqué, le tireur plissa les yeux, essayant de détecter une réaction, même infime. Une goutte de transpiration sur le front, une rougeur sur les joues... mais rien. Pas le moindre signe. Son colocataire venait d'ingurgiter un concentré de wasabi et de piment sans même sourciller. Usopp inspira brutalement lorsque son ami tendit à nouveau le bras, prit une nouvelle boulette épicée et la mangea dans la foulée, sans même sembler s'apercevoir qu'il s'était trompé de bol et ne mangeait non plus de CreespyBilles, mais ce qui était presque du piment à l'état pur.

Le regard d'Usopp se posa sur la bille de _Tatababasco_ qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains. Puis sur Saitama, amorphe sur le canapé, et son bras qui attrapait mécaniquement des boulettes de wasabi sans réaliser la portée de son geste. Ses yeux revinrent sur la bille. Sur Saitama. La bille. Saitama.

Noooooooon...

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas digne d'un colocataire. Et puis, il n'avait qu'une quantité limitée de Piment Tonttata. Il ne pourrait pas refaire une boulette comme celle-ci de sitôt. Il ferait mieux de la garder pour une meilleure occasion. Oui, c'était le mieux.

Pourtant, il leva doucement la main, et déposa la bille de _Tatababasco_ avec les autres, bien en évidence au dessus de la pile. Au grand désarroi d'Usopp, Saitama resta immobile plusieurs minutes, captivé par le bal menaçant des pigeons à la télévision. Le tireur avait chaud, un filet de transpiration brûlante coulait dans son cou et il avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Son cœur battait d'impatience et il tremblait d'anticipation. C'était mal. Ce qu'il faisait était _mal_. Il était déchiré par sa curiosité malsaine, son excitation déplacée et ses remords tranchants.

Il était sur le point de laisser tomber et de récupérer la fameuse boulette lorsque Saitama leva le bras. Usopp arrêta de respirer. Les doigts se refermèrent sur la bille de piment. Usopp écarquilla les yeux. La main revint vers la bouche entre-ouverte. Usopp se crispa, tous les muscles de son corps contractés à l'extrême. Et le _Tatababasco_ disparu derrière les lèvres de Saitama. Usopp frissonna lorsque son colocataire déglutit, avalant le pire Piment de tous les temps. Et...

Rien.

Le jeune homme était toujours affalé sur le canapé, amorphe, somnolant devant la télévision. Impossible. Peut-être la boulette avait-elle un effet à retardement ? Les précédentes billes de Wasabi avaient-elles atrophiées les papilles de Saitama, l'immunisant contre le redoutable _Tatababasco_?

Usopp était à cours d'air, mais il était incapable d'inspirer pour laisser l'oxygène entrer dans ses poumons. Tout son organisme était tendu d'anticipation, il était incapable de relâcher ses muscles pour respirer correctement. Si ça continuait, il allait...

\- Usopp, ça va ? Tu tires une drôle de tête...

De surprise, le tireur bondit en arrière en hurlant, le cœur déchiré, les yeux exorbités et la bave aux lèvres. La tension qui retenait son corps s'était rompue d'un seul coup. Fébrile, il essaya de respirer mais l'oxygène se dérobait à ses poumons et il perdit connaissance, terrassé par le self-control de son colocataire.

\- Usopp ? Faut pas t'en faire, tu sais. Y'a peu de chances pour que les pigeons nous attaquent vraiment...

* * *

 **Note :** Si vous aussi vous pensez que les pigeons manquent cruellement de considération, signez notre pétition en allant sur la case 'reviews'


	3. Colocataires (2)

**COLOCATAIRES (2)**

 **Où l'on s'arrache les cheveux pour les mettre dans la soupe**

 **Capillarité**

En revenant des courses ce jour-là, Saitama trouva Usopp en train de ronfler bruyamment sur le canapé. Il haussa un sourcil vaguement amusé. _Voilà ce que ça faisait de travailler toute la nuit sur un nouveau modèle de lance-pierre…_ Le jeune homme passa dans la cuisine ouverte et entreprit de ranger ses sacs de provisions. Il y avait eu d'excellentes promotions aujourd'hui, c'était un bon jour pour faire les courses.

Son rangement terminé, Saitama jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au dessus du frigo. Pile l'heure du documentaire sur les pigeons. Il alla allumer la télévision et se retrouva face à Usopp, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. Il hésita un instant puis avisa l'accoudoir gauche qui semblait inoccupé. Il poussa doucement le sniper, qui se laissa faire sans trop de difficultés, grognant dans son sommeil avant de se tourner sur le côté et de se recroqueviller en position fœtale, libérant ainsi une place sur le canapé. Satisfait, Saitama s'installa et se plongea dans son documentaire.

Ils abordaient tout juste le thème de la dépression chez les pigeons de ville, lorsque Usopp bougea à nouveau dans son sommeil et vint nicher sa tête contre les genoux de son colocataire. Un peu décontenancé, Saitama faillit le réveiller, puis il se dit que cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, en fait. Le crâne du sniper était un poids confortable contre sa cuisse et ses longs cheveux crépus serpentaient sur ses jambes. Alors le jeune homme resta silencieux et se replongea dans le bal torturé des pigeons citadins.

Et machinalement, il commença à jouer avec l'une des mèches d'Usopp, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Saitama ne savait pas exactement _quand_ il avait commencé à faire ça, il s'en aperçut lorsque lui vint la pensée que les cheveux du tireur étaient doux et soyeux. La mèche glissait toute seule entre ses doigts et bientôt il s'amusa à suivre de l'index les boucles serrées et les frisottis qui s'étalaient sur ses genoux, se désintéressant totalement des pigeons et de leurs états d'âme.

Il avait toujours été impressionné – et un peu jaloux – de la masse épaisse et volumineuse des cheveux d'Usopp. Lui-même, avant de devenir chauve, n'avait jamais eu que de courtes mèches plates et ternes… non qu'il s'en plaigne, loin de là ! Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour retrouver ses mèches d'antan, si plates et ternes soient-elles. Mais une part de lui enviait quand même la force et la vitalité des cheveux de son camarade. Ils se gonflaient autour de son crâne comme un ballon de baudruche, s'agitaient fièrement à la moindre petite brise, s'ouvraient en large éventail à chaque mouvement de tête… C'étaient des cheveux à en faire de la publicité pour shampoing, pas comme les mèches fades et tristes d'Amai Mask, la nouvelle égérie de ShampooBulle. Il y avait tellement de vie et de chaleur dans les cheveux d'Usopp, et Saitama se demanda quels secrets se cachaient dans cette masse volumineuse. Cédant à la curiosité, il enfouit ses doigts dans l'entrelac épais des mèches noires, découvrant la chaleur et la texture, la douceur et la caresse de cette indomptable chevelure…

La porte claqua et Saitama retira brusquement ses mains, comme s'il venait de se brûler. Genos entra dans l'appartement et salua son maître.

\- Ah, salut Genos, répondit mollement le jeune homme, appuyé contre l'accoudoir et les mains sagement posées sur le rebord du canapé.

Il se sentait un peu honteux. Ça n'était pas tout à fait normal de tripoter les cheveux de son colocataire alors que celui-ci dormait à poings fermés. Saitama n'avait aucune arrière-pensée mais quand même.

\- Comment s'est passé ta mission ? demanda-t-il pour penser à autre chose.

Le cyborg avait été appelé en début d'après midi pour une alerte nécessitant un héros de classe S. Il avait bien proposé à Saitama de l'accompagner mais ce dernier avait refusé : il y avait des promotions au supermarché. Et en plus, il n'était qu'en classe C, lui.

\- Pas très intéressant, Sensei. L'ennemi n'était pas très fort, vous l'auriez abattu en un instant.

\- Ah.

\- Les promotions étaient intéressantes, Sensei ?

\- Oui. J'ai rempli le frigo.

Le cyborg alla aussitôt inspecter le contenu du frigidaire, commentant chaque provision et dressant des plans de menus énergiquement et caloriquement équilibrés. Saitama l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, regardant à la télévision le désespoir des pigeons. Mais en fait, il jouait à nouveau – discrètement – avec les cheveux d'Usopp, qui dormait toujours comme une pierre.

Le jeune homme repensait à une émission qu'il avait vu sur l'École de Coiffure de la ville A. Il avait rapidement zappé, ne sentant que trop bien sur ses oreilles le poids de ses mèches disparues, mais il se rappelait les quelques minutes visionnées, sur la méthode pour tresser des cheveux crépus. Il avait envie d'essayer. S'assurant d'un coup d'œil que Genos était toujours dans ses préoccupations culinaires – il avait même enfilé le tablier à fleurs, alors il serait tranquille un moment – Saitama s'aventura à choisir trois mèches dans la masse tentaculaire qui serpentait sur ses genoux. Il les manipula alors avec soin, prenant garde à ne pas serrer trop fort de crainte de réveiller son cobaye.

Cependant, il se retrouva vite confronté à un problème. L'une des mèches qu'il avait sélectionné était considérablement plus courte que les deux autres. Il ne pouvait pas continuer plus loin. Avisant la tresse qu'il avait commencé, il réalisa également que celle-ci était irrégulière, de petites touffes de cheveux s'échappant ici et là. Maugréant, il chercha de nouvelles mèches, de longueur identiques cette fois-ci et se remit à l'ouvrage. Toutefois, il vit très vite que sa nouvelle tresse était tout aussi irrégulière et touffue que la précédente. Il soupira. Qui aurait cru que faire des tresses était aussi difficile ?

\- Il faut des mèches de longueur _et d'épaisseur_ équivalentes, Sensei.

Saitama sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Genos qui se tenait devant lui, en tablier à fleurs, une casserole fumante à la main. Par trois fois, il avait demandé à son maître s'il voulait de la sauce teriyaki pour accompagner les boulettes de crabe, sans obtenir de réponse, aussi avait-il quitté les fourneaux, pour trouver son sensei en pleine expérimentation capillaire.

\- Regardez, dit-il en posant sa casserole sur la table.

Il sélectionna des mèches adéquates et ses doigts métalliques cliquetèrent en rythme alors que la tresse, parfaite et régulière, se formait entre ses phalanges. Saitama haussa un sourcil admiratif avant de reprendre ses essais. Après quelques tentatives malencontreuses, il parvint à son tour à tresser correctement les mèches noires. Genos proposa alors des variantes : tresses à quatre mèches, tresses africaines… Fouillant dans sa base de données informatique, le cyborg trouva la méthodologie à suivre et ils redoublèrent d'efforts, toute notion de sauce culinaire ou de psychologie volatile oubliée.

###

\- Non, mais vous êtes de grands malades ! s'exclama Usopp, debout devant le miroir de la salle de bains, un peigne à la main. Des dérangés du bulbe, des sifflés du ciboulot, des… Aïe !

Il porta la main à son crâne douloureux en faisant de petits bonds, le visage déformé en grimace. À son réveil, il avait littéralement sauté au plafond en découvrant le _carnage_ qui avait éclos sur sa tête. Un enchevêtrement de tresses à moitié faites, de mèches hérissées et de nœuds touffus. Il avait commencé à défaire ce méli-mélo capillaire, mais ses mains tremblaient de colère et il se faisait mal à tirer aveuglément sur les cheveux emmêlés. Genos avait essayé de l'aider avec des gestes calmes et méthodiques mais le tireur l'avait envoyé paître à grands renforts d'injures. Le cyborg avait alors opéré un repli stratégique dans la cuisine. Saitama, lui, était nonchalamment affalé sur le canapé, essayant de se _fondre_ entre les coussins.

\- Sérieux, vous êtes de gros tarés, bons pour l'asile, je vous le dis. Bande de cons, vous aviez rien d'autre à faire pour vous occuper la journée ?

\- Il s'agissait juste d'une expérimentation capillaire, tenta Genos _(un compliment amadouerait peut-être le volcanique sniper)_ , et tu étais le meilleur cobaye pour…

\- Un cobaye ? le coupa Usopp, furieux. De mieux en mieux ! Bandes de dégénérés !

Genos repensa à ce que Saitama lui avait un jour sur sa façon de faire des compliments. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très doué.

\- Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Usopp sortit comme une furie de la salle de bains, les cheveux dans un état déplorable, le visage tout congestionné de rage et brandissant un peigne recouvert de mèches arrachées.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est ton idée en plus ! Vous les cyborgs vous êtes tous des dégénérés mécaniques !

Le tireur agonit ses colocataires d'insultes, sous le regard un peu perplexe de Genos – qui ne comprenait pas trop les raisons d'un tel débordement de colère. De son côté, Saitama s'aplatissait dans le canapé, maudissant le cyborg de vouloir discuter. Mieux valait attendre que la tempête passe. _Usopp finirait bien par se calmer tout seul._

Ayant déversé tout son venin, le sniper s'enferma dans la salle de bains en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

 _Enfin, il fallait l'espérer._

En entendant, les injures résonner à nouveau à travers la porte, Saitama fut reconnaissant à Genos de ne pas avoir rectifié le tir lorsque Usopp avait accusé le cyborg d'être à l'origine de la démonstration capillaire.

* * *

 **Capillarité (2)**

Usopp bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

L'esprit vaseux et la bouche pâteuse, il se redressa maladroitement et essuya la bave qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres. Dans la semi-obscurité de l'aube, il discernait la table basse jonchée d'emballages de chips vides, de sauce de guacamole renversée et de cadavres de bouteilles. Le corps de Saitama - ou bien s'agissait-il de Genos ? - était affalé en travers du canapé, la tête enfouie sous un coussin, un bras traînant par terre et une jambe pendue sur le dossier. Usopp n'était pas certain que la position soit très confortable, mais son propre passage en position assise lui provoqua un tel mal de crâne qu'il cessa aussitôt de se préoccuper de son camarade. Il se massa doucement le front en gémissant. Plus jamais il ne laisserait Genos faire les cocktails lors des soirées. Le cyborg avait une conception des mélanges d'alcools très ... particulière.

Usopp se releva avec précaution, grimaçant sous ses muscles endoloris. Comment avait-il pu juger - même en étant bourré comme un coin - que dormir par terre contre la télévision était une bonne idée ? Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il se cognait le gros orteil contre quelque chose de très dur et de très douloureux. Et qui sonnait vaguement métallique. Il laissa échapper un cri, tenant son pied endolori dans les mains et sautant à cloche-pied sur l'autre. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Genos foutait en plein milieu du passage ? Saitama remua sur le canapé mais ne se réveilla pas. Quand à l'autre cyborg, même une horde de mammouths en rut ne le tirerait pas de son mode 'veille' un lendemain de cuite. L'alcool avait de drôles d'effets sur ses circuits.

Le jeune homme lâcha une flopée de jurons bien sentis à l'égard du semi-robot, à voix basse. En partie pour ne pas réveiller ses colocataires. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait la tête comme une pastèque et que son cri de tout à l'heure était encore en train de résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne comme les cloches du nouvel an. Usopp reposa prudemment son pied par terre et se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle de bains, prenant soin d'éviter tous les obstacles potentiels - du mollet de cyborg comateux au coin de table basse en verre. Arrivé dans la salle d'eau, il s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes. La flemme de pisser debout. Coude sur les genoux et menton calé dans la paume de la main, il sentait ses paupières se refermer toutes seules. Il y avait un drôle de courant d'air sur sa nuque. Il étouffa un nouveau bâillement et se sentit pencher doucement sur le côté jusqu'à ce que son crâne se pose contre le mur carrelé. Cela faisait froid contre son oreille. Mais il était si fatigué...

Il se réveilla brusquement lorsque la gravité reprit ses droits et se redressa juste avant de tomber par terre. Grognant, il s'essuya, se releva et remonta son pantalon. Il passa devant le lavabo, croisa son reflet dans le miroir et se trouva une tête affreuse et bizarre. Il fit couler l'eau, se lava sommairement les mains puis mit carrément la tête sous le jet d'eau. Il sursauta en sentant l'eau dégouliner sur son crâne... sur son crâne...

Il releva violemment la tête, manquant de s'assommer contre le tuyau du robinet et fixa son reflet avec attention. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur, sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur, ses mains tremblèrent d'angoisse et ...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

###

Saitama se réveilla en sursaut. Désorienté, il chercha la cause de tout ce raffut et tourna la tête vers la salle de bains d'où s'échappait la voix d'Usopp. Il tendit un instant l'oreille, admiratif devant la variété de jurons colorés qu'il produisait. Ça, fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait de l'imagination, Usopp. Amorphe, le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur son coussin. C'était doux et moelleux... il avait bien envie de se rendormir. Ce canapé était vraiment confortable, en plus il avait eu une super promo dessus. Il se tortilla, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu soyeux. Il aimait beaucoup ce canapé. Vraiment beaucoup...

Il se sentait à nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil lorsque les cris d'Usopp dans la salle de bains augmentèrent en intensité.

\- Ta gueule, Usopp !

Saitama s'assit, de mauvaise humeur, et loucha sur un ruban noir qui pendait devant son visage. Il l'attrapa du bout des doigts et tira dessus. Une vive douleur traversa son crâne et il lâcha un cri de surprise. Fébrile, il se passa les mains sur la tête et découvrit une masse volumineuse sur la peau habituellement lisse de son crâne. C'était épais, doux et tendre au toucher, frisé et massif quand il passait les doigts dedans.

C'était des... des cheveux ! Sur sa tête ! Il avait des cheveux !

Excité, il bondit hors du canapé en trébuchant à moitié et se précipita vers la table recouverte de détritus. Il farfouilla dans les cadavres de bouteilles jusqu'à trouver une cuillère à soupe macérant dans un bol de guacamole séchée. Il l'essuya contre son tee-shirt, provoquant une large tâche brune sur le vêtement, et regarda son reflet dans le creux de l'ustensile.

Il avait des cheveux.

Une masse impressionnante de mèches, noires comme la nuit, frisées comme de la laine de mouton, qui s'enchevêtrait sur sa tête et cascadait sur ses épaules. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les courtes mèches, lisses et raides, qu'il avait avant de perdre tous ses cheveux dans l'entraînement intensif qui avait fait de lui un héros, mais il n'en avait cure. C'était des cheveux ! Sur sa tête ! Il tira à nouveau dessus et sentit la douleur réconfortante vriller son crâne. C'était réel ! C'était bien réel !

\- Usopp ! Viens voir ça, je...

Il se tut brusquement à la vision de son colocataire, debout devant la porte de la salle de bains, une expression profondément choquée sur le visage et.. le crâne aussi lisse et nu qu'une coquille d'œuf.

\- Que...

Ils se dévisagèrent le temps d'une seconde vertigineuse, sensation troublante d'avoir basculé dans la quatrième dimension. Puis le visage d'Usopp se déforma de rage.

\- _Rends-moi mes cheveux !_ éructa-t-il en bondissant sur lui.

Saitama esquiva de justesse et sauta derrière le canapé, plaçant judicieusement le sofa entre eux. Il était déjà particulièrement étrange de voir le sniper sans sa masse habituelle de cheveux, mais sa grimace de colère le rendait définitivement méconnaissable.

\- Attends, Usopp ! Ce sont mes vrais cheveux !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je te connais depuis le bac à sable, t'as jamais eu de cheveux frisés comme ça ! Ce sont les _miens !_ Et si tu refuses de me les rendre...

Le tireur baissa doucement la tête, l'œil menaçant et la voix d'un calme mortel.

-... je te scalperais de mes mains... Saitama...

Le jeune homme frémit. Il avait combattu un monstre issu de la pollution humaine sans sourciller. Il avait affronté un véritable Titan sans éprouver la moindre palpitation. Il avait fait face au Seigneur des Souterrains, puis au Seigneur des Profondeurs et n'en avait tiré qu'un ennui profond. Il s'était battu contre Boros, invaincu dans tous l'univers, et avait à peine ressenti l'écho d'un frisson.

Mais, là, face au regard de glace de son ami d'enfance, il sentit son estomac se nouer et son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Un filet de sueur aigre goutta dans le creux de ses reins et sa gorge s'assécha au point qu'il ne pouvait plus prononcer le moindre son.

Oui, Saitama avait peur...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !

###

Usopp jaillit de la salle de bains comme une furie, hurlant des insultes spécialement inventées pour l'occasion, brandissant un peigne parsemé de cheveux arrachés et gesticulant dans les sens. Quand à son crâne... et bien il était recouvert d'un sac de nœuds, de tresses à moitié faites, de touffes arrachées, de rubans multicolores, d'éclats de verres et de miettes de chips. Il y avait une _pâquerette_ entortillée au dessus de son oreille droite et un bâtonnet d'encens – encore allumé – du côté de sa tempe gauche. Tout à sa colère, le tireur trébucha sur le corps métallique de Genos et s'étala par terre. Le cyborg en tressaillit même pas.

Saitama se redressa sur le canapé en bâillant et passa négligemment la main sur son crâne lisse. Entièrement lisse. _« Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ? »_ songea-t-il avec une certaine amertume. Désappointé, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier du sofa. Le souvenir des mèches soyeuses était encore sous ses doigts. Il aurait tellement voulu... même si c'était les cheveux d'Usopp et non les siens... Son regard dévia vers son colocataire qui se relevait tant bien que mal en pestant. _Surtout si c'était les cheveux d'Usopp... En fait._

Le sniper, enfin debout, reprit aussitôt son diatribe avec une énergie renouvelée. Il tempêtait, vociférait, braillait, invectivait et beuglait comme un prédicateur de fin du monde.

\- Ça ne vous suffisait pas, la dernière fois ! Noooon... fallait remettre le couvert ! Bande de tarés dégénérés du bulbe ramollis du cerveau !

Saitama continuait de le dévisager, jaugeant les possibilités, évaluant les risques. Il se remémora la fin de son rêve, et cette peur insidieuse qui s'était emparée de lui... C'est vrai qu'il cherchait depuis des années à retrouver le frisson et l'adrénaline de ses premiers combats. Il observa Usopp faire les cents pas, renversant les bouteilles vides et bousculant la télévision sans même s'en apercevoir, élaborant à chaque seconde de nouveaux jurons de plus en plus fleuris.

 _Il pourrait le faire. D'une pierre deux coups. Il aurait à nouveau des cheveux, et il retrouverait le goût du combat..._

Usopp était déjà en ébullition. Il suffirait d'une simple provocation...

Dans un flash, Saitama se rappela le regard de glace et la voix mortellement calme.

Il frissonna.

 _Non, il y avait des cataclysmes qui ne fallait pas réveiller._

Alors, le jeune homme se tassa entre les coussins et attendit que la tempête passe.

* * *

 **Note :** L'auteur présente ses plus plates excuses pour les désagréments capillaires de cette fiction.


	4. Colocataires (Bonus)

****Note :**** Bon, ça fait presque deux mois que cette idée de texte (point final de cette petite série de 'COLOCATAIRES') me trotte dans la tête, mais j'étais bloquée dans l'écriture... Heureusement que les Nuits du Fof sont là !

Le thème 'Champignon' a été donné à l'occasion de la 91ème Nuit, le 3 Novembre 2017. Le principe est d'écrire un texte, sur le thème donné, en une heure. Cet OS a été écrit le lendemain, et j'ai pas chronométré mais j'ai du dépasser un peu le délai. N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

 **Note aux Membres du Fof :** Ce texte fait partie d'une mini-série intitulée 'COLOCATAIRES', mais peut être lu de façon indépendante.

 **Note en plus :** Ah, oui, on plonge yeux fermés dans la crackfic et l'absurde. Possible OOC.

* * *

 **COLOCATAIRES (Bonus)**

 **« Le premier homme qui se coupa les cheveux prenait des risques : rien ne l'assurait qu'ils repousseraient. »** Dominique Noguez.

 **Cap Hilarité**

 **Saitama**

Le jeune homme était affalé sur son canapé, la télécommande de la télévision entre les mains, et zappait désespérément d'une chaîne inintéressante à une autre. La série de documentaires sur les pigeons diffusée depuis la semaine dernière était à présent terminée. Il soupira, passa sur une chaîne de biologie moléculaire, resta deux minutes sur une émission de télé-réalité animale pour finalement revenir à un épisode d'une quelconque série en sous-titré.

C'était chiant de devoir lire les dialogues tout en essayant de suivre l'intrigue. Il zappa encore.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent de la cuisine, où Usopp et Genos discutaient.

\- ... je sais pas, tu trouves pas que ça tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, justement ? disait le sniper.

Saitama bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et ré-arrangea les coussins dans son dos. Quitte à regarder de mauvais programmes télévisuels, autant le faire en étant bien installé. _Le confort, c'est important._

\- ... tu ne risques pas d'avoir un cheveu sur la langue...

C'était le timbre métallique de Genos. Le jeune homme avait récemment remarqué que le cyborg avait un petit accent de ferraille. Saitama se demanda si c'était un effet de style que se donnait le robot peroxydé, ou si c'était une conséquence des multiples modifications qu'il avait fait subir à son corps.

\- ... c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, tu comprends ?

Saitama fronça les sourcils. Ils le faisaient exprès, ou bien... ? Il se redressa à demi, faisant craquer les ressorts du canapé - _les vieux canapés grincent, et se sont les plus vieux canapés qui sont les plus confortables, tout le monde le sait._ Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille vers la voix d'Usopp qui venait de la cuisine.

\- Oublie les cheveux, on va pas se crêper le chignon pour ça...

\- Bah, à un cheveu près, si... surenchérit Genos.

Depuis le sofa, Saitama grinça des dents. Ils se foutaient de sa gueule ou merde ? Le jeune homme inspira lentement puis expira longuement. Ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Ne pas voir de provocations dans ce qui n'est peut-être qu'une banale conversation entre deux colocataires. Ses amis savaient parfaitement que le sujet était... sensible. Ils ne s'amuseraient pas à le 'taquiner' là-dessus.

Enfin, Usopp peut-être. Mais pas Genos. Non.

\- Oui, bon stop, on va pas couper les cheveux en quatre...

Saitama déglutit. Le tireur avait définitivement choisi de se moquer de lui. Et à tous les coups, il s'était débrouillé pour entraîner le cyborg dans sa combine. Usopp pouvait être sacrément ingénieux quand il voulait. Et ses motivations n'étaient pas toujours très héroïques, en dépit de son masque jaune et de sa cape rouge.

\- T'es sûr de ton coup, là ? Non, parce que je voudrais pas me faire de cheveux blancs, mais...

Mais c'est qu'il insistait en plus ! Le salaud ! Il était bien placé pour la moquerie en plus, avec son insupportable chevelure noire qu'il agitait à tout va sans aucune considération. Tu parles d'un ami. Saitama allait le foutre dehors, oui ! De toute façon, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il squattait l'appartement sans même payer de loyer. Il allait mettre fin à tout ça !

\- ... juste saisit la chance aux cheveux pour t'embo...

Saitama se leva dans un concert de grincements et bondit du canapé vers la cuisine. En trois pas, il atteignit la porte que, furieux, il fit claquer violemment, manquant de la décrocher de ses gonds. Usopp était assis à la table d'un air non-chaland, la tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main. Genos était debout, son tablier fétiche noué autour des hanches et une spatule à la main.

\- ... Je vais lui arracher les cheveux ! disait justement le cyborg, colérique.

 _\- C'est pas parce que les chauves peuvent pas se brosser qu'il faut leur cracher dessus !_

Ses deux camarades se figèrent et tournèrent vers lui un regard interdit. Le silence tomba dans la cuisine, lourd et pesant. Ils se fixaient sans bouger. Une mouche traversa la pièce dans un bourdonnement déplacé.

\- Maah... tu vois, Saitama aussi ne veut pas de champignons dans sa soupe, conclut Usopp.

\- Qu... Hein ?

.

 **Usopp et Genos**

Une agréable odeur s'élevait de la casserole fumante devant laquelle Genos s'activait depuis plus d'une heure. Franchement, c'était intenable et l'estomac d'Usopp le faisait bruyamment savoir.

\- Bas les pattes ! gronda le cyborg de sa grosse voix métallique.

\- Mais j'ai faim, et ça sent teeeeeellement bon...

Le robot fit volte-face, la mine fermée et le regard sombre. Le genre de regard qu'il réservait habituellement aux ennemis. Ou aux imbéciles qui avaient le malheur de critiquer celui qu'il avait choisi comme sensei... Et bizarrement, le tablier rose à fleurs que le cyborg portait toujours en cuisine n'atténuait nullement la force de son _'regard-qui-tue'_. Au contraire. Allez savoir comment, le tablier fétiche de Genos le rendait juste encore plus flippant.

Le tireur d'élite opéra un repli stratégique et alla se percher sur un tabouret, de l'autre côté de la table où ils prenaient leur repas - _toujours mettre un obstacle entre soi-même et toute source de danger potentielle, conseil d'ami._

\- Dis-moi au moins ce que tu nous prépares, insista Usopp.

\- Une soupe aux champignons.

Genos désigna un saladier rempli de champignons multicolores, rouges et bleus. Le sniper loucha dessus depuis sa table, mais n'osa pas se lever. Toutefois... son long nez s'agitait dans les airs. Il flairait un mauvais truc.

\- T'es sûr de toi ? finit-il par demander. Des champignons dans la soupe... je sais pas, tu trouves pas que ça tombe un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, justement ?

Usopp aimait bien la soupe. Et il aimait bien les champignons aussi. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à mélanger les deux ensemble.

Genos haussa un sourcil :

\- Ce sont des champignons, pas des cheveux... Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Avec les champignons, tu ne risques pas d'avoir un cheveu sur la langue...

Le tireur cligna deux fois des paupières, troublé par le cheminement de pensée de son camarade. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ? Il secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire... rectifia Usopp. Mettre des champignons dans la soupe, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, tu comprends ?

 _Ah, merde ! Non..._

\- Pourquoi parles-tu toujours de cheveux ? s'agaça Genos.

\- Oublie les cheveux, on va pas se crêper le chignon pour ça...

\- Bah, à un cheveu près si...

\- Hein ?

Usopp se gratta la tête. À quel moment la conversation avait-elle basculé en quatrième dimension ? Il devait recentrer le débat avant que le perfectionnisme du cyborg ne divague en sujets capillaires.

\- Tu as dis que... disait justement Genos.

\- Oui, bon stop, coupa le sniper d'une voix ferme, on va pas couper les cheveux en quatre. Revenons-en aux champignons.

\- Si tu veux...

\- Quel type de champignon tu veux mettre dans la soupe ?

\- Des champeuphorisants.

Usopp pâlit.

\- T'es sûr de ton coup, là ? Non, parce que je voudrais pas me faire de cheveux blancs, mais...

\- Le vendeur m'a dit que ça décuple la force vitale et que ça a un effet rajeunissant...

Le tireur buggea. _Attends... Quoi de quoi ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ces âneries ? Il lui avait bien semblé reconnaître les couleurs rouges et bleues, et le nom des _champeuphorisants_ n'avait fait que confirmer son pressentiment. Il s'agissait d'une certaine variété de champignons hallucinogènes, qui, à certaines doses, donnait un effet très... euphorisant. Pas qu'Usopp soit spécialiste de ce genre de 'substances', mais il en avait déjà... euh, expérimenté un peu... par le passé et _bref !_

Ça n'était clairement pas une bonne idée de mettre ces champignons-là dans la soupe.

\- Ouais, bon, ce gars a juste saisit la chance aux cheveux pour t'embobiner, Genos... Je connais ce genre de champignons, ils te font rire quand tu en manges, mais ils n'ont aucune autre vertu miraculeuse...

\- Quoi ? Mais le vendeur... Ce bougre m'a pigeonné ? grinça le cyborg, manquant de broyer sa spatule entre ses doigts métalliques. Je vais lui arracher les cheveux !

La porte de la cuisine claqua bruyamment et Saitama fit soudain irruption dans la pièce, avec sa tête des mauvais jours. Des _très_ mauvais jours.

 _\- C'est pas parce que les chauves peuvent pas se brosser qu'il faut leur cracher dessus !_

Le jeune homme se dressait face à eux, fulminant de rage. Usopp jeta un regard discret à Genos qui était aussi interdit que lui. _Est-ce que tout le monde est devenu fou dans cette baraque ?_ se demanda le sniper tandis que le silence appesantissait de minutes en minutes. Valait mieux désamorcer la situation ou l'appartement allait encore être détruit.

\- Maah... tu vois, Saitama aussi ne veut pas de champignons dans sa soupe.

Le sus-nommé tourna vers lui un regard interloqué.

\- Qu... Hein ?

\- Parfait ! cingla Genos qui était à présent de mauvaise humeur à la place de Saitama.

D'un geste rageur, il attrapa le saladier de champignons multicolores et en vida le contenu dans la poubelle. Le cyborg reposa ensuite le plat tellement fort sur le plan de cuisine qu'il se fendilla.

\- Si vous avez fini de cracher dans la soupe, on passe à table, décida-t-il avec une autorité telle que personne n'osa le contredire.


	5. La voie du héros

****Note :**** Ce texte a été écrit sur les thèmes 'Champignon' et 'Masqué', donné à l'occasion de la 91ème Nuit du Fof, le 3 Novembre 2017. Le principe est d'écrire un texte en une heure. Cet OS a été écrit le lendemain, en plusieurs fois, mais bout à bout ça doit faire à peu près une heure de temps.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

 ** **Note 2 :**** Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que ce recueil vire au grand n'importe quoi ! A la base, j'avais prévu des OS sérieux, construits et réfléchis... Ouais, on verra ça plus tard...

* * *

 **LA VOIE DU HEROS**

 **Où les champignons sont dangereux pour la santé et l'intégrité.**

Usopp crevait de chaud sous son masque.

Un filet de transpiration brûlante recouvrait sa lèvre supérieure, lui donnant la désagréable sensation de bouche pâteuse. Des mèches de cheveux humides de sueur collaient sur son front et les lanières de cuir du masque lui sciaient la peau, au dessus des oreilles. Sa respiration sourde résonnait comme dans un tambour, souffle moite entre ses lèvres gercées. Il aurait voulu retirer ce foutu masque et prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Le jeune homme avait un certain nombre de raisons pour camoufler son visage derrière ce masque jaune. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas toutes fondées, ni très intelligentes. Mais il s'était voué à ces raisons lorsqu'il avait choisi la voie du super-héros. Il s'y vouait chaque fois qu'il revêtait la cape rouge de Sogeking.

\- Alors, on fait moins le malin, hein Hanaking ?

Le fongimonstre se dressa au dessus de lui, sa silhouette champignonesque se dessinant en ombre noire dans le contre-jour du soleil couchant. Haute figure vaguement humanoïde, le tireur se demandait comment il parvenait à tenir en équilibre malgré son absence de pieds : ses longues jambes à la peau écrue et duveteuse s'achevaient brusquement, comme un pied de champignon fraîchement arraché à la terre. Son corps oblongue, d'un rouge vif, se paraît de ronds blancs, qui recouvraient également ses longs bras, munis de mains, eux. Les poings du fongimonstre avait d'ailleurs fait des ravages en ville.

Et Sogeking en avait également fait les frais. Tremblant, il se releva en s'efforçant d'ignorer les éclairs de douleur qui déchiraient son corps. Sa cape était en lambeaux, et le tissu de sa salopette, déchiré en maints endroits. Le sniper, couvert de poussière et de sang, tenait à peine debout. Il avait perdu une chaussure dans la bataille, et se maintenait le côté droit avec son bras, souffrant à chaque inspiration sous ses côtes cassées.

\- Cessons de jouer, Hanaking, reprit le champighomme avec un sourire sardonique. Tu te prends pour un héros, mais ouvre donc les yeux. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un minable gamin. Tu ne mérites pas ce masque...

Le monstre tendit une de ses énormes mains vers Sogeking, ses doigts crochetèrent la bordure de l'épais masque jaune. Le tireur intercepta son poignet au dernier moment. Il tremblait, la respiration transformée en inquiétant souffle rauque, donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Pourtant sa poigne était étonnamment ferme et forte. Le fongimonstre fronça les sourcils et grimaça sous ses épais cheveux bruns dont la coiffure rappelait une tête de champignon. Son nez en forme de trompette-de-la-mort se plissa.

\- Ne... touches pas... à mon mas... masque... haleta le sniper.

\- Arrête de te la ramener, héros de pacotille ! grogna _l'homo champignus_.

Il arma son poing gauche et donna un puissant coup à l'estomac de son adversaire. Sogeking se plia en deux et vola en arrière. Il atterrit violemment dans une pile de gravats. Son masque était toujours en place, mais une lanière avait cédé sous le choc. Fébrile, le jeune homme s'efforça de la rattacher de ses doigts tremblants.

D'un bond, le champighomme fut devant lui, un sourire mauvais déchirant ses lèvres.

\- Il est l'heure de tomber le masque, Hanaking !

Usopp sentit sa gorge se nouer. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Il préférait mille fois crever que révéler son visage. Il savait que c'était stupide. Il allait peut-être mourir en se débattant pour conserver son putain de masque. Mais il ne pouvait pas - il n'avait pas le _droit_ de quitter son masque aujourd'hui. C'était absurde et irrationnel, mais il y avait une promesse derrière ce masque. Une promesse qu'il ne pouvait pas briser.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile et un lâche, il était faible et sans intérêt, rien de plus qu'un gamin rêvant d'être un héros. Mais même un minable a ses convictions. Et tant qu'il a des convictions, il reste un homme. Misérable, mais un homme tout de même.

Les doigts crochus du fongimonstre se tendirent vers lui.

Usopp allait crever, mais tant pis. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Ce masque représentait trop pour lui.

Une main inconnue bloqua l'avancée de _l'homo champignus_. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, furieux d'être interrompu. Son visage champignonesque se crispa de rage et il balança un regard noir quelque part sur la droite.

À moitié en état de choc, Usopp fixait la main secouriste avec incrédulité.

\- Oh... fit une voix blasée. Ça se fait pas de toucher au masque d'un super-héros...

Le tireur d'élite, stupéfait, tourna les yeux. Au bout de la main retenant le fongimonstre, se trouvait un jeune homme chauve en combinaison jaune qui, le visage inexpressif, se curait tranquillement le nez. Le champighomme devint rouge de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, minable petit insect...

L'homme en jaune brandit le poing, donna un coup et soudain le fongimonstre ne fut plus là. Usopp cligna des yeux, ayant du mal à assimiler le déroulement des événements. Il perçut un faible bruit de choc, quelque part au loin, et après un certain temps de réflexion, il comprit que c'était le monstre qui avait volé jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'avenue.

\- Hèèèèèèè ! C-Co... C-Comment... ?

Le chauve était en train d'examiner la crotte de nez qui trônait au bout de son index. Il la fit rouler contre son pouce avant de l'expédier au loin d'une pichenette désabusée.

\- Ahhh, soupira-t-il. J'avais prévu d'aller au restaurant de nouilles... ça te dis ?

.

 **END**

.

Au restaurant de nouilles.

Saitama n'avait pas demandé à l'étrange tireur pourquoi son masque était si important. Il s'en foutait un peu. Et à vrai dire, ce n'était pas important. Telle était la voie du héros. Par contre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant la technique de Sogeking pour manger des nouilles sans pour autant retirer son précieux masque.

D'un geste assuré et précis, le sniper maniait les baguettes, portant les nouilles dans le fin interstice entre la bordure du masque et son menton pour ensuite les aspirer d'un seul coup. Bon, le procédé provoquait quelques éclaboussures de sauce aux alentours, mais la technique était bien rodée.

Rien que pour cela, Sogeking méritait le titre de super-héros.


End file.
